


If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Clover in a dress, Daily life of the gang, F/M, Pre-Golden Grin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Подготовка к Golden Grin, во время которой Сокол понимает: Кловер очень идут платья.





	

Сокол, войдя тихо и подобно мышке, скользил взглядом по чужой одежде, не находя, что сказать и что думать. Совершенно, ибо увиденное словно бы зацепило струну где-то под ребрами, заставило вдох прерваться на половине, а взгляд — приковаться, страшась, не решаясь отступить.  
  
Крепкая парча хорошо легла на кожу, на плечи и талию, точно бы родная; шелка украшались тонким, изящным рисунком, и сухо сглотнув, хоккеист с трудом сумел перевести взгляд на отражение чужого лица в зеркале — красивом, с резьбой по краю деревянной рамы. Кловер глядела на собственное отражение спокойно, даже излишне; глаза её были подведены, а губы покрывал полупрозрачный блеск:  
  
— Ты-ы, — перебирая взглядом пряди свободно спадающих волос, Сокол и знать забыл, что Кловер могла его не заметить. Смутившись, та обернулась лишь на мгновение, поднимая в следующую секунду закованную в шелк руку и выключая свет. Словно бы стесняясь, словно бы прячась. Усмехнувшись, парень не мог молчать, — очаровательна, знаешь?  
  
Поднимаясь и едва не спотыкаясь на каблуках, ирландка фыркнула в ответ этой наглой русской свинье, поправив волосы и взглядом находя балетки. Проковыляв до оных — пару раз едва не упав — она опустилась к ним плавно, став к Соколу полубоком:  
  
— Если бы я тебя не знала так хорошо, парень, — переобувшись, она облегченно вздохнула, вновь поднимаясь и становясь с хоккеистом вровень, — то подумала бы, что ты заигрываешь со мной.  
  
Маленькие камешки в серьгах поблескивали в тон глаз, и Сокол лишь фоном, лишь незаметной тенью заметил, что она достала кольцо из носа, а прядку заколола изящной заколкой. Он хотел ответить, но девушка, раскинув руки и крутанувшись на месте, точно на подиуме, хмыкнула, прерывая мысли:  
  
— Буду вашими глазами и ушами в этом казино. Из-за этого так и вырядилась… — хмыкнув, она подхватила ладонью небольшую сумочку, сложив в неё одновременно приглашение и пару сотен банкнот сверху, — не облажайтесь. В этом дерьме до черта лысого неудобно. Хреново будет, если все окажется зазря.   
  
Цокнув языком напоследок, она вышла — легко, ступая при этом спокойно, точно бы на ней по-прежнему были брюки, а за поясом висела крепкая дубинка.  
  
Впрочем, платье свободное, ручаться было нельзя.  
  
Хмыкнув отрешенно, Сокол последовал за ней, ступая почти что невольно в такт чужим шагам. Скоро комната осталась позади.  
  
 _Стоит ли говорить, что после русский отвалил Вулфу целую прорву денег ради фоток со скрытых камер?_


End file.
